Le seul et l'unique
by TrueLoveBen-Cath
Summary: La vie peut vous enlever un être cher mais si vous avez de la chance et peut aussi vous en donner un.


**« Tu trouveras, dans la joie ou dans la peine, ma triste main pour soutenir la tienne, mon triste cœur pour écouter le tien. » Alfred de Musset**

Un jour la vie nous surprend. Elle nous enlève des personnes chères à notre cœur pour les emmener loin et ne jamais nous les rendre. La vie m'a prise mon frère. Il était un jeune homme de 25 ans. Magnifique, gentil, généreux. Ce sont toujours les bonnes personnes qui partent en premier.

Mais des fois la vie nous laisse entrevoir un doux rayon de soleil. Mon doux rayon de soleil avait un nom. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen est un jeune homme de mon âge. La vie n'a pas était généreuse avec lui. Il a été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil pour finalement arriver dans mon cher bled. Il connaît ma souffrance, jamais je n'ai vu de pitié dans ses yeux. Quand je suis retourné en cours après la mort d'Alec, Edward est venu me voir, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens »

Une simple phrase qui a réussi à me faire frissonner violemment et éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras protecteurs.

Il a été le seul à qui j'ai donné ma confiance, et il l'a respecté. Nous avons longtemps discuté après ce moment de ses parents et de mon frère, il a réussi à me faire sourire. Il est devenu mon ami.

Un jour, j'ai décidé d'aller chez ma mère qui habiter en Floride, j'ai donc laissé Edward à Forks. Le lendemain de mon arrivé ma mère m'a trouvé entrain de pleurer devant une photo d'Alec et ce sont ses propres qui mon brisaient en mille morceaux :

« Arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort ma pauvre fille. Il ne reviendra pas »

Ma première réaction a été de montée dans ma chambre pour appeler Edward. Je me rappelle encore de notre conversation :

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Bella ? Mon petit singe ? »

« Edward... »

« Raconte-moi ce qui ce passe »

« J'ai besoin de toi »

« Je prends le premier avion »

Je suis restée dans ma chambre enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il m'a pris dans ses bras ma transporté jusqu'à la voiture, a pris ma valise et à conduis jusqu'à un hôtel. Il savait que j'avais besoin de sommeil et surtout de manger. Il a commandé le room- service mais je me suis endormi. J'ai dû dormir 1 heure mais en me réveillant j'ai découvert que l'on m'avait déshabillé et passé un sweat d'homme. Celui d'Edward, il portait sa douce odeur. A ce moment-là j'ai entendu le bruit de la douche et j'ai vu le plateau du room- service je me suis jeté dessus pour manger. Cette nuit- là il m'a pris dans ses bras et nous avons dormi ensemble. Notre première nuit. Il est devenu mon ange gardien et mon confident.

Apres ce jour-là, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés, nous dormions au moins 1 nuit ensemble par semaine. Il m'avait même acheté une peluche en forme de bébé phoque pour que je ne me sente pas seule sans lui. Je ressentais un certain manque quand il n'était pas avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Puis un jour une citation que j'avais lui c'est imposé à moi :

« Si tu veux être aimé, aime..! » Sénèque.

Je voulais être aimé. Je voulais devenir un être à part entière, exister dans le cœur d'un homme. Non je voulais exister dans le cœur d'Edward. Je lui ai alors envoyé un texto pour lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui parler, il est arrivé de suite après. Il était très stresser, je l'ai rassuré puis on s'est assis sur mon lit. Je l'ai regardé et je me suis dit que je n'arriverai pas à lui dire qu'il fallait que je lui montre. Alors je l'ai regardé et je l'ai embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser. Il m'a regardé longtemps puis à sourit, s'est approché de moi et m'a embrasser, j'ai tourné la tête à cause de mon inexpérience. Il m'a regardé et m'a chuchoter à l'oreille

« Laisse toi allez, ce n'est que moi »

J'ai alors répondu à son baiser allant même jusqu'à montre sa lèvre supérieur. Je ne voulais plus quitter sa bouche. Mon problème était que je commencer à être exciter et que sans le vouloir je me frotter contre lui. Il gémissait, le plus beau son du monde. J'ai fini par sentir son excitation contre mon centre bouillonnant. Sa main est passé sous ma jupe et m'a caressé jusqu'à un orgasme fulgurant. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Nous avons faire l'amour ensemble de plusieurs façon possible, il m'a fait crier et éprouver un plaisir irréel. Il est devenu mon amant.

Nous nous sommes dit je t'aime au creux de l'oreille en poussant un cri de jouissance commun. Il est devenu l'homme de ma vie.


End file.
